Clarabelle Cow
Clarabelle Cow is a character created by Walt Disney in cooperation with Ub Iwerks. Clarabelle is a cow and was part of the Original MickeyMouse cartoon cast. She is the best friend to both Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck, as well as the girlfriend of Horace Horsecollar. Personality Clarabelle loves to gossip and thoroughly enjoys doing activities such as shopping, attending special events and more. Although Clarabelle means well, she has a tendency to find herself in troublesome situations. In House of Mouse, Clarabelle gossips about private matters that usually upset Mickey and the other Disney characters. She also has the tendency to add a moo to a word. An example is "We better get moo-ving!". Though mostly portrayed as well mannered, Clarabelle has been shown to be rather clumsy and goofy at times. She can also be rather sarcastic and often speaks with a business woman-esque sort of speech. She has also shown to be somewhat self-righteous at times. History Clarabelle debuted in the cartoon Plane Crazy released May 15, 1928, but her character was not established until The Shindig in 1930. Her name was first given in the Mickey Mouse comic strip on April 2, 1930, as part of the storyline Mickey Mouse in Death Valley. Her last appearance in the original shorts was in Symphony Hour.''' Clarabelle would not appear again until her cameos in the 1983 theatrical short, Mickey's Christmas Carol, and the 1990 short, The Prince and the Pauper. In later years, beginning in the 2000s, Clarabelle returned as a major character in the Mickey Mouse''franchise, appearing in many films, television series, video games, and a continuing character in comics around the world. Film Appearances Mickey's Christmas Carol Clarabelle made her soft animation comeback in ''Mickey's Christmas Carol. Here, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Clarabelle makes a non-speaking cameo appearance as one of the guests at Mr. Fezziewig's Party. She is seen dancing with Horace Horsecollar. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Clarabelle can be spotted with all the other toons during the final scene of the film. Despite her current appearance being fully realized in her last role, Clarabelle retains her classic black and white look in the film. The Prince and the Pauper Clarabelle makes another cameo appearance in The Prince and the Pauper. Clarabelle is a peasant and is being robbed by the guards by order of the captain, Pete. The prince, in disguise as a peasant named Mickey Mouse, battling off the guards and provides Clarabelle with the food she and the hungry folks deserves. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Clarabelle was cast for a cameo appearance in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas in Mickey and Minnie's segment entitled, Gift of Maji. During Mickey's performance in the park, Clarabelle is seen in the crowd next to Horace. Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Clarabelle is the villainous assistant to the evil Captain Pete. He is secretly plotting against Princess Minnie to take over France. He recruits Mickey, Donald and Goofy as musketeer bodyguards believing they'll be terrible but soon prove themselves worthy. To make sure he wins, he kidnaps Mickey while the Beagle Boys kidnap Donald and Clarabelle kidnaps Goofy. Her mission was to throw him off a bridge into a river to his death, and judging by the number of human skeletons already in the river, one can tell that it's not her first time. Goofy falls in love and the two sing a ballet. Clarabelle tries to resist but eventually falls for him and warns him of Pete's plan. After the captain is defeated, She becomes royalty and she and Goofy proclaim their love. Television Mickey Mouse Club Clarabelle is featured in the opening theme song as a cheerleader. During the segment Clarabelle is seen as well as another cow resembling her. Mickey Mouse Works Clarabelle appears as a recurring character in Mickey Mouse Works. Clarabelle is seen as a close friend to Minnie and Daisy and makes dozens of cameos. In the Goofy cartoon How to Be a Spy, Goofy believes his neighbor (Clarabelle) is watching and decides to find out why, as a spy. In the end, it turns out Clarabelle tried to get Goofy's attention and the two fall in love. In another short, Mickey's Big Break, Mickey and Donald disguise themselves as Minnie and Daisy. Clarabelle is the only character that noticed the disguises. House of Mouse Clarabelle appears as a recurring member of the House of Mouse staff. Clarabelle provides the club with exciting gossip of the many Disney characters, such as Chernabog or the White Rabbit. Clarabelle's gossip tends to get annoying. Clarabelle is shown to be the love interest of Goofy in the series as well. In the episode Super Goof, Goofy transforms into Super Goof to impress Clarabelle, and succeeds. However, when he asks her out as Super Goof, she rejects the offer, stating "I have a date with Goofy." She also makes a cameo in the Goofy short "How to be a Ghost" in Mickey's House of Villains. The episode Thanks to Minnie is probably the best example of how her gossip can cause trouble. Clarabelle believes Mickey feels the show would run better without Minnie. However, this is simply out of context. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Clarabelle is seen along with most Mickey and Friends characters in a recurring role in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Clarabelle owns her own shop called The Moo Mart and hosts many events. In the series, she is once again featured as Goofy's girlfriend, and has a puppy named Bella. In the episode "The Go-Getters", Clarabelle became the heroine Captain Clarabelle and joined forces with the already established Detective Minnie and Secret Spy Daisy. Clarabelle also appears in the spin-off series Mickey Mousekersize. Minnie's Bow-Toons In Clarabelle's most recent appearance she plays a supporting role and seen in the debut episode "Leaky Pipes" as an engineer for Minnie's shop. Clarabelle was the focus of the episode "Dance Lessons" where Minnie, Daisy, Millie and Melody teach Clarabelle how to dance for an upcoming Christmas party. In Comics When the Disney characters started to feature in comics, Clarabelle Cow was one of the first. Her first appearance was in the Mickey Mouse dailies April 1, 1930. Along with Horace Horsecollar, Clara Cluck, Goofy, Minnie and Mickey she appeared in comics on a regular basis in the fifties, sixties and seventies. For a brief time, during the late 1960s, Clarabelle began dating Goofy, perhaps in an attempt to give Goofy a girlfriend. During this time Horace's whereabouts was unknown. Clarabelle's status with Goofy was challenged by another gal named Glory-Bee. In later comics, Clarabelle and Horace were a couple again. Clarabelle also has a young cousin, Bertie the Jinx, a niece, Itsy-Betsy, and a socialite aunt named Mis's Bovina, who have appeared in several issues of Walt Disney's Comics and Stories. From the eighties forward only a few stories with Clarabelle Cow were made in the United States. In Europe on the other hand, especially in Italy, the production of stories continued and is still going strong today. In Italian comics Clarabelle (called Clarabella) is very popular and she is the girlfriend of Horace Horsecollar (Orazio Cavezza in Italy). Clarabelle and Horace have been engaged since 1931. Video Games Kingdom Hearts II Clarabelle Cow is a civilian living on the Timeless River in Kingdom Hearts II. She is one of the citizens working on the building of Disney Castle. She was not aware of the Heartless' attack, and was dumbfounded by the appearance of the Windows of Time and Pete chasing Pete. She is likely still alive somewhere in Disney Castle, although Sora never sees her during the storyline. Disney Th!nk Fast Clarabelle is a playable character in the game. Epic Mickey In Epic Mickey, Mickey meets Clarabelle in OsTown, where she is tending to her garden. Saddened at Mickey not recognizing her at first, Clarabelle eventually requests Mickey to help her with baking a present for Horace. If Mickey is able to get her some ice cream, she'll make an Ice Cream Cake, and if not, she will give you a pie to deliver to Horace instead, though she'd prefer to do something other than that for Horace's birthday. For a quest in Ventureland, she can be asked to assist Mickey with a bouquet of flowers to give to Damien Salt for his efforts to ask out Henrietta. Filmography 1920s *''Plane Crazy'' 1930s *''The Shindig'' *''The Birthday Party'' *''Blue Rhythm'' *''The Barnyard Broadcast'' *''The Beach Party'' *''Mother Goose Melodies'' *''Barnyard Olympics'' *''Mickey's Revue'' *''The Whoopee Party'' *''Touchdown Mickey'' *''Parade of the Award Nominees'' *''Mickey's Mellerdrammer'' *''Ye Olden Days'' *''Mickey's Gala Premiere'' *''Camping Out'' *''Orphan's Benefit (1934)'' *''The Band Concert'' *''On Ice'' *''Mickey's Fire Brigade'' *''Mickey's Grand Opera'' *''Mickey's Polo Team'' *''Mickey's Amateurs'' *''Boat Builders'' *''The Fox Hunt'' 1940s *''Orphan's Benefit (1941)'' *''All Together'' *''Mickey's Birthday Party'' *''Symphony Hour'' '1980s *Mickey's Christmas Carol'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' '1990s *''Rollercoaster Rabbit'' *''The Prince and the Pauper'' *''How to Be a Waiter'' *''How to Be a Spy'' *''How to Haunt a House'' 2000s *''Locksmiths'' *''Mickey's Mix-Up'' *''Mickey's Big Break'' *''Donald's Pool'' *''Donald's Charmed Date'' *''Presto Pluto'' Category:Characters